Something to change his mind
by Mali-caren
Summary: After sixth year Harry arrives at the Burrow to met up with Ron and Hermione. He has to start his search for the Horcruxes. But on arriving Ginny is determined to come along.


Everything below belongs to jk...(sob)

* * *

**'Something to change his mind'**

Harry looked up at the Burrow with a mixture of excitement and dread.

After all that had had happened last year, the Order actually had allowed him to go there alone. Seeing the old crooked house and knowing the Weasley's plus Hermione were inside made his stomach churn.

For one; they were in danger just being there, two; because he couldn't stay with them. He was only there to met up with Ron and Hermione. And three…Ginny was in there too.

Harry closed his eyes for a moment as he collected himself._ Okay…here goes nothing._ He curled his fingers around his trunks handle and began to drag it towards the Burrow's front door.

Just before he reached it the door flew open and Mrs Weasley encased him in a tight hug.

"Harry!" she exclaimed once she had released him,

"How did you know I was here?" he asked as he straightened his glasses.

"The wards dear, now come in, come in!" she answered as she ushered him inside. He saw that two trunks stood at the foot of the stairs. _Ron and Hermione are stubborn_ he thought as a small smile tugged at his lips. _I told them I wasn't going to take them…don't know why I'm here._

"Tea?" Molly suddenly asked, jogging Harry back to the present.

"Oh…um…no. No thankyou. I don't think I'll be staying for to long." Harry said, regretting his words as he saw her broken expression.

"Mum. I told you that you won't be able to get him to stay," Harry heard a familiar voice say from the stairs. He turned around to see Ron and Hermione coming down two steps at a time.

"HARRY!" Hermione yelled before she jumped from the last step and flung her arms around his neck.

"Oi! I'm your boyfriend! Not him!" Ron snapped, though he was smiling broadly.

"Nice to see you Hermione," Harry said in a choked voice. Hermione finally released her death grip on him and stepped back. She turned to Ron and clasped his hand tightly in her own.

"Of course you're my boyfriend Ron." She said before she lent in close to him

"Oi! Not while I'm in the room thanks!" another familiar voice exclaimed. Harry felt a lump form in his throat. He slowly looked up the stairs and saw a beautiful red head standing on the second floor landing.

Ginny.

_She's even more stunning then last year._ He thought before he caught himself. _No. It's too dangerous for me to like her. If Voldemort ever found out she'd…no. Won't go there._ As if she sensed his gaze she turned and met his eyes.

"Oh…" she said softly, her lips forming-_No! Not. going. there!_ Harry quickly scolded himself.

"I didn't know you'd be coming so soon." she said, Harry frowned as he turned to face Hermione and Ron slowly,

"I thought this was all going to be a _secret!_" he said, Hermione lowered her gaze as she began to fiddle with the hem of her jacket as Ron reddened.

"Well…ya see…" Ron began but Ginny interrupted

"It isn't any of their fault. I over heard what they were saying one night. And threatened the rest out of them." she said calmly as she made her way down the stairs. Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"You'd be surprised how much she's becoming like the Twins." Ron whispered.

"By the looks of it you three are going to talk for a while," Molly said in a teary voice.

"I'll be in the kitchen. Make sure you say good bye before you go!" she said before a sob racked her plump frame and she ran off towards the kitchen door. Ginny had reached them and was looked at where her mother had been moments before.

"You know she's been like that all summer?" she asked and Harry felt his stomach sink.

"Ginny, if you know the whole story then-" Harry began but Ginny broke him off with a firm glare,

"I know this isn't your fault! And if you begin to feel guilty I'll…" she let her threat hang and Harry felt the lump in his throat thicken.

_Damn her_ he thought as he looked at her deep brown eyes. Full of suppressed emotion…

_No…stop itHarry Potter. _Harry quickly looked away.

"Are you sure your going to do this? I mean…they're all bound to be guarded," Ginny said after a moment.

"You might need a healer…" she looked up at Harry again.

"Ginny…" Harry said. Hermione elbowed Ron

"Oh! Um…I have to check that I packed everything." Ron said, Hermione nodded

"Yes. And I'll help him. You know how hopeless he is." she said before she dragged Ron back up the stairs,

"Hopeless?" Harry heard Ron ask, followed soon after by a soft thud

"Oh honestly Ron!" Hermione's voice said and Harry could picture her rolling her eyes.

"I think they're trying to tell us something," Harry said as he ran his hand through his hair, only causing it to stick up even more then it usually did. Ginny nodded as she looked around herself

"Let's talk outside. The hall is hardly the place," she said softly and Harry nodded as he followed her.

In the garden Ginny sat down under one of the old gnarled trees down at the bottom of the garden. Harry arched a brow and Ginny smiled as she patted the grass beside her

"Less chance of those two love birds eavesdropping." she said and Harry smirked as he sat down where she had indicated.

"So…" Harry said as he looked up at the blue sky through the branches of the tree he sat under.

"Yes… But about the healer," Ginny said and Harry quickly returned his gaze to earth

"No" he said simply. Ginny frowned

"Why not? You can't deny you might need a healer. No, knowing _you,_ you _will_ need a healer!" Ginny said as she sat up straighter. Harry closed his eyes as he sighed.

"It's too dangerous Ginny," he said. When he opened his eyes Ginny was scowling.

"Exactly!" she exclaimed. Harry turned to her and fixed her in his emerald gaze as he held her hand tightly in his own.

"Ginny. You don't understand. And wait, before you interrupt let me finish" he said as Ginny opened her mouth to protest. Looking into his eyes she closed her mouth

"Ginny. I-" he tore his eyes from hers and hung his head

"I couldn't stand to see you get hurt," he said, feeling his face redden. She took her hand from his and cupped his cheek instead.

"Harry" she said softly.

"And if you're with me you'll be an even bigger target then you already are" he couldn't raise his head let alone take her hand away.

"Hermione and Ron are only coming with me because I can't get them to do other wise," he admitted and Ginny smiled,

"It'll take more then that to make me stay behind Harry Potter," she said and at her tone Harry raised his head, she was very close. Before he could stop himself he kissed her. Her hand moved from his cheek and began to run through his messy hair. He broke away, leaving them both breathing deeply.

"After that there's no way you can get me to say here." she said as she smiled at him and brushed a red lock from her face. Harry smiled back

"Fine," he said after a moment,

"You can come, even if it is against my better judgement." Ginny beamed at his words.

"That's good," she said before she kissed him again.

* * *

Just a short oneshot. Had it in my head and it needed to come out. It's way too crowded in there... :D

Please review//**begs**/

Mali


End file.
